Améliorations
by Swanchika
Summary: Traduction de la fiction "Enhanced", de Mark of the Asphodel. Au début de l'expédition vers Grust, le Septième Bataillon d'Altea entre en possession d'une potion aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Chris affirme qu'elle a des pouvoirs miraculeux qui les aideront au combat ; Rody n'en est pas si sûr. Crackfic basée sur un élément du gameplay de FE12.


Disclaimer : Ceci est la traduction de "Enhanced", de Mark of the Asphodel (l'original ici : s/7723800/1/Enhanced). Fire Emblem et ses personnages sont la propriété intellectuelle de Intelligent Systems.

_Bien sûr, c'est un remake amélioré. On ne sait pas ce que les personnages ont fumé, mais c'est du bon._

* * *

La bouteille avait l'air tout à fait innocente. Elle était assez jolie ; son contenu s'était réparti en cinq ou six couches, avec quelque chose de doré flottant au-dessus et quelque chose de vert et sirupeux tout au fond. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur les couleurs chatoyantes du récipient que Chris exposait aux regards.

– Ce n'est pas dangereux ? demanda Rody, puisqu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un posât la question.

– C'est censé être aussi inoffensif que de l'eau, dit Chris.

Elle fixa un moment la bouteille, comme si elle avait été ensorcelée par les couleurs, et secoua la tête pour rompre le sort.

– L'eau peut tuer, rétorqua Rody.

Cela n'avait jamais été un problème dans leur pays, mais sitôt qu'ils avaient quitté Altea, ils avaient tous appris que l'eau claire et pure était parfois une denrée rare.

– C'est bon, Rody, soupira Cécile. Chris, qu'est-ce que ça va nous faire ?

– C'est censé être un condensé en une seule bouteille de toutes les potions qu'on peut trouver. Si on boit ça, on sera plus forts, plus rapides, plus résistants à la magie... meilleurs partout, quoi.

– Pour toujours ? demanda Ryan ; il était allongé sur le ventre, les pieds en l'air, comme s'il avait sept ans et non dix-sept.

– Euh, non. L'effet ne dure qu'une journée.

– On peut toujours essayer, dit aussitôt Cécile. Ryan, va nous chercher une cuillère.

Le petit archer était presque sorti de la tente lorsque Rody intervint.

– J'en ai une.

– Super, fit Cécile en lui arrachant des mains l'ustensile qu'il venait de détacher de sa ceinture. Bon maintenant, la grande question : qui essaye en premier ?

– Moi, dit Luke.

Cécile ouvrit la bouche, et pendant un moment, Rody fut certain qu'ils allaient se disputer. Mais Cécile finit par céder, et avec une générosité surprenante, elle laissa Luke être le premier à goûter la potion miraculeuse. Rody comprit ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis... mais sans doute pas Luke.

Chris secoua la bouteille, mélangeant les couleurs ; on aurait dit du vitrail liquide. Elle remplit ensuite la cuillère, et Cécile donna sa dose à Luke.

Il y eut plusieurs minutes d'une tension insupportable alors que chacun attendait la suite.

– Oh, _waow._

Pour Rody, Luke n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop changé.

– Je vole. Je vooole ! s'exclama-t-il en agitant les bras et en faisant des pirouettes. C'est trop _génial_ !

– Je ne vois pas en quoi ça va nous aider au combat si Luke est encore plus dingue que d'habitude, commença Rody, mais les trompettes sonnant l'arrivée de l'ennemi noyèrent la fin de sa phrase.

Il ravala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge en voyant Luke examiner ses propres mains, émerveillé par les "jolies couleurs" qui sortaient de ses doigts.

Si Luke n'y survivait pas, ils l'auraient tous sur la conscience.

-x-

Les faits d'armes de Luke dans l'embuscade de la nuit dernière avaient suscité l'intérêt de Cécile.

– Il s'est battu comme une _bête_, tu l'as vu ?

– Peut-être que ça lui a simplement donné confiance en lui, répondit Rody.

Il espérait, en vain, que Cécile ne mettrait pas les succès de Luke sur le compte de la potion aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

– Confiance en lui ? Tu as vu le _coup_ qu'il s'est pris dans le ventre ? Il aurait dû être plié en deux.

– Mais maintenant, il est redevenu normal, non ? Enfin, comme d'habitude.

– Ouais, il dort comme un loir. Allez, Rody. Tu l'as vu, je l'ai vu. On va tous prendre de cette potion maintenant.

La modération que l'on avait inculquée à Rody lui disait que c'était trop risqué, qu'ils avaient eu de la chance que Luke n'eût pas été tué pendant qu'il s'extasiait sur le ciel vert et l'herbe bleue.

Mais Cécile savait comment exploiter les... faiblesses de son camarade.

– Si ça peut nous aider au combat, on aurait tort de ne _pas_ essayer.

Rody n'eut même pas le temps de protester que Cécile l'avait déjà pris par le poignet et le traînait pour aller voir Chris.

La potion arc-en-ciel, même amputée d'une dose, semblait toujours aussi envoûtante que la première fois. Rody fixa un moment ses rubans colorés, et il ne fut tiré de sa transe que par le coup de coude dans les côtes que lui administra Cécile. Après tout, c'était lui le détenteur de la cuillère.

Il remplit la cuillère, priant pour que ce fût la même dose que ce que Luke avait avalé. Alors que les lèvres de Cécile se refermaient sur le couvert, Rody sentit son cœur tambouriner d'appréhension, ou... ou d'autre chose.

-x-

Cécile détruisit tout sur son passage durant la bataille qui s'ensuivit. Chris aussi, puisque c'était elle qui avait choisi de prendre la troisième dose de la potion. Ces succès répétés avaient transformé Cécile en une adepte de l'élixir arc-en-ciel. Si le Septième Bataillon ne profitait pas de cet élixir magique, claironnait-elle, ce n'était qu'un ramassis d'imbécile.

– Allez, Ryan. Une cuillère pour Gordin...

Rody voulut protester, dire que l'archer était trop jeune pour être soumis à ce qu'il estimait n'être encore qu'une expérience. Mais avant qu'il pût exprimer à voix haute la moindre de ces objections, Cécile avait enfoncé la cuillère dans la bouche de Ryan. Rody fit la grimace, espérant que le jeune garçon n'allait pas s'étouffer.

– Je... je... ouah, je sens le goût des couleurs, fit ce dernier, les yeux écarquillés.

– Très bien, dit Cécile en souriant et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Rody, c'est à toi.

– A moi ?

– Bien sûr. On est là-dedans tous ensemble.

Elle vint vers lui vers la cuillère qu'elle lui avait emprunté ; Rody tenta de la repousser.

– Allons, ne fais pas l'enfant !

Rody regarda le liquide. Des globules colorés se collaient les uns aux autres, et le tout ressemblait presque aux opales de Dame Shiida. Le chevalier se demanda quels ingrédients avaient été employés pour concocter cet élixir.

– Ouvre grand la bouche.

Rody ferma les yeux et céda enfin. Au moins, Cécile ne lui fit pas avaler la potion de force.

Pendant une minute ou deux, il ne se passa rien, et puis il y eut _quelque chose_. Rody rouvrit les yeux et vit Cécile le fixer avec un air vif, et elle avait l'air plus belle encore que Dame Shiida, Dame Elice ou toutes les princesses du monde.

– Alors ? demanda la lumineuse Dame Cécile du Septième Bataillon.

– Je peux goûter l'arc-en-ciel, jubila Rody en se léchant les lèvres. Et c'est _bon_.

-x-

Rody cessa d'être la proie des... altérations visuelles... environ une heure après que le soleil se fût couché sur le deuxième jour. Alors que les effets de la potion s'évanouissaient, il ne se sentait pas vraiment _mal_, mais il avait l'impression qu'il avait eu _quelque chose _plus tôt dans la journée et que ce quelque chose l'avait quitté. Il lui était déjà arrivé une ou deux fois de faire des rêves si agréables qu'au réveil, il n'avait eu qu'une seule envie : fermer les yeux et revenir d'une façon ou d'une autre dans le royaume onirique. Un sentiment similaire le tenaillait à présent.

Mais les rêves étaient les rêves, et la réalité était la tasse en étain qu'il avait dans les mains et l'odeur de poix qui s'élevait du feu.

– Luke, arrête de jeter des pommes de pin.

– C'est génial de les voir exploser !

Luke jeta une nouvelle pomme de pin dans le feu, rien que pour montrer à Rody que le Grand Luke n'avait d'ordres à recevoir de personne. Son camarade étouffa un soupir et but une autre gorgée de vin coupé d'eau. Au moins, il n'avait plus le goût des couleurs en bouche. Il pouvait entendre le sieur Gordin féliciter Ryan pour ses prouesses au combat. Si seulement Gordin savait _pourquoi_ son frère s'était si bien débrouillé...

Les souvenirs que Rody avait de la bataille du matin ressemblaient plutôt à des fragments de délire, intenses et distordus. Il était allé au-delà de son talent et de son endurance habituels, c'était certain. Mais ce n'était pas son œuvre ; Rody ne pouvait prétendre avoir ainsi excellé à cause d'un regain de confiance en lui ou quoi que ce fût de la sorte. Quelque chose dans cette potion arc-en-ciel s'était emparé de lui, comme elle s'était emparée de Ryan et du reste du Septième Bataillon.

Il semblait déraisonnable de ne pas utiliser quelque chose qui leur donnait l'avantage au combat, mais Rody avait le sentiment qu'il était tout aussi déraisonnable de ne pas avouer la vérité à ses supérieurs.

Après le souper, Rody demanda à parler en privé à Gordin et au sieur Edgar. Il avait avec lui la potion magique, empruntée à Chris sous un prétexte guère convaincant. Il laissa les officiers examiner la mixture, tout en leur racontant son histoire. A sa grande surprise, ils ne parurent pas en colère – même Gordin ne se fâcha pas lorsque Rody lui apprit que Ryan y avait été mêlé. Les vétérans avaient même un petit air entendu.

– On ne devrait pas en parler au prince Marth ? s'enquit Gordin ; il avait l'air sincère, mais pas spécialement inquiet.

– Je m'en charge, dit Edgar.

Il tendit la main pour prendre la bouteille, mais Gordin ne la lui donna pas. Les deux vétérans se toisèrent, et Rody s'éclaircit la gorge pour apaiser la tension.

– Attends. Je vais d'abord la montrer au capitaine Arran. C'est notre supérieur direct, il ne serait pas correct de l'ignorer.

– Rody se comporte en digne chevalier, commenta Gordin, les doigts toujours refermés autour de la bouteille.

– Ah. Euh, pardon, messieurs, mais pourrais-je voir le capitaine Arran ?

– Il dort, répondit Edgar. Tu sais que ça va être une redite du fiasco de la Poudre, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Gordin.

L'archer ferma simplement les yeux et secoua lentement la tête.

– Vous êtes cinq à l'avoir utilisée, sans aucun effet averse ? demanda Edgar.

– Oui, monsieur. Les effets semblent durer quarante-huit heures, parfois moins.

– Et que ressentez-vous durant ces quarante-huit heures ?

– On est plus forts, plus rapides, plus agiles, capables de marcher dans le feu sans se brûler... Et chanceux. Terriblement chanceux. On se sent bien, confessa Rody en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Edgar se rassit droit et donna au jeune chevalier un ordre sans équivoque.

– Votre cuillère, sieur Rody ?

**Fin**

Note de Mark of the Asphodel : La Poudre a vraiment l'air d'un objet assez louche, quand on y pense. Comment est-ce qu'on s'en sert, est-ce qu'on la sniffe ?


End file.
